


Broken Comfort

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Sibling Bonding, i just need really Sad Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Lucina and Morgan were once inseparable siblings.





	

 “Big Sisther! Big Sishter!”  
  
 Her head turned. A wide smile curled the corners of her mouth to see his little figure running – or rather, waddling – along. “Careful, Morgan!” Her voice echoing inside the hallway to see Morgan almost stumbling forward, Lucina quickly jogged to him and stretched out her right hand.  
  
 Thankfully, the young prince didn’t fall. “Big—” Harsh pants slipped out of his parted mouth, “—Sishter! Look wha’ I got!” Body straightened and hands zestfully bringing a book up across them, Morgan began hopping by the balls of his feet. “I found a fun book Mommy give! Can we go we—r-read?” The tiny gap in between his front teeth shimmering in her vision, Morgan only widened his silly smile at the sight of her laughter.  
  
 “Okay!” Deep blue eyes stared at the front cover of the book, seeing numerous images of swans and wyverns and even colourful goblins. Her ponytail bobbing lightly at the bob of her head, Lucina casually reached out for the book.  
  
 Her right hand stopped however when she saw Morgan pressed the book closer to his chest.  
  
 “No I wanna hold!” A tiny pout pulled by his lower lip, the little prince shook his head swiftly and glared – or at least, tried to attempt a glare – at his older sister.  
  
 The young princess was stunned for a few seconds, but her smile was then flashed sincerely upon her face; she could never be mad at him.  
  
 “Okay, okay.” Both hands raised and levelled at the sides of her head, Lucina slowly reached out her right hand in his direction. “Sorry, Morgan. You hold the book and I’ll hold your hand.” The small hand shook gently in front of him. “We can go read in the garden. Okay?”  
  
 The young prince was never one to be mad for so long.  
  
 The toothy smile was back on his chubby face. “’kay!” Right hand tightly holding the book, Morgan reached out with his left hand. Tiny fingers laced around slim ones, the young boy hopped to his sister’s side. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”  
  
 Their laughter echoed melodiously in the hallway. “Okay, Little Brother!”  
  
—  
  
 Deep blue eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
 Her mind still in a woozy haze, Lucina lazily sat up until her head tipped forward. “Ugh…” Her hair a brilliant blue mess, she gazed at nothing in particular. Her vision sometimes blurred and sharpened. Her breathing slipped out in even strokes. Limp hands remained still on her lap. Slim, callous fingers numbly brushed the thin blanket on top of her.  
  
 Her gaze then fell to her hands.  
  
 She didn’t know why, but tears began to burn the corners of her eyes.  
  
 How was he, she wondered. Was he okay? Was he alright? Did he safely arrive in this timeline just like the others? Was he in a safe, secured spot until the Shepherds could find him?  
  
 Was he…a—alive—?  
  
 Lucina quickly shook her head.   
  
 Pale pink lips were softly bitten by white teeth. The air around her felt thick, so Lucina slowly, carefully breathed out through her mouth next.  
  
 Faint sobs caused a tiny twitch in her right eye.  
  
  _Of course he’s alive!_ Reassurance echoed hard within her. _We’ll find him! Mother and Father will surely find him!_ Deep blue eyes widened at the sight of her shaking palms, Lucina slowly curled her fingers into fists. _I know Little Brother is still alive! I know Little Brother is capable of handling himself before we went back into the past!_ Though voice was never head, her throat ached at the choked sobs.  
  
  _He’ll be fine…  
  
 Drip…  
  
 I-I know…I know he’ll be f-fine…_  
  
 As her eyes closed tightly, her cheeks began to feel wetter. “I’ll see y-ou…” Words spilled out along with the cracks of her woes. “I k-know I will…” Head still lowered, Lucina gritted her teeth firmly and vainly tried to even her breathing.  
  
 It was still choppy.  
  
 “You’ll be…f…ine…” The fragile sign of comfort slurred out from a pair of trembling lips, Lucina took another deep breath. “We’ll find you soon…Morgan…”  
  
  _Drip, drip,_ tears stained her cold palms. “I miss you…”  
  
 __ **END**

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this because i missed my own siblings lmao


End file.
